flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosette
|sell value=10,000 |rarity=5 |obtained=Marketplace |ID# = 23239}} Obtained Via * Marketplace: can be purchased in the Specialty section of the Marketplace for 100,000 . Usage * Specialty Item: to use this item, left click on it in your Hoard. This will pull up a menu that allows you to select which dragon you would like to use it on. Clicking on the dragon will show you a preview of them with a Rosette secondary gene before actually changing their current secondary. Once a dragon is selected, click Apply Changes to change their secondary gene to Rosette. Appearance The Rosette gene applies a liberal sprinkling of spots and rosettes over the wings (and mane/tail tuft on some breeds) of a dragon. In colors with a contrasting accent, the background of the wings and other areas affected by the dragon's secondary are given a gradient. Examples include the yellow gradient of Lapis and the pink gradient of Radioactive. Rosette M Bogsneak Indigo.png|Indigo Rosette on a male Bogsneak Rosette F Bogsneak Flaxen.png|Flaxen Rosette on a female Bogsneak Rosette H Bogsneak Honeydew.png|Honeydew Rosette on a hatchling Bogsneak Rosette M Coatl Peach.png|Peach Rosette on a male Coatl Rosette F Coatl Camo.png|Camo Rosette on a female Coatl Rosette H Coatl Coal.png|Coal Rosette on a hatchling Coatl Rosette M Fae Grapefruit.png|Grapefruit Rosette on a male Fae Rosette F Fae Marigold.png|Marigold Rosette on a female Fae Rosette H Fae Umber.png|Umber Rosette on a hatchling Fae Rosette M Guardian Crimson.png|Crimson Rosette on a male Guardian Rosette F Guardian Splash.png|Splash Rosette on a female Guardian Rosette H Guardian Yellow.png|Yellow Rosette on a hatchling Guardian Rosette M Imperial Denim.png|Denim Rosette on a male Imperial Rosette F Imperial Nightshade.png|Nightshade Rosette on a female Imperial Rosette H Imperial Cerulean.png|Cerulean Rosette on a hatchling Imperial Rosette M Mirror Sand.png|Sand Rosette on a male Mirror Rosette F Mirror Ice.png|Ice Rosette on a female Mirror Rosette H Mirror Pink.png|Pink Rosette on a hatchling Mirror Rosette M Nocturne Sunset.png|Sunset Rosette on a male Nocturne Rosette F Nocturne Strawberry.png|Strawberry Rosette on a female Nocturne Rosette H Nocturne Teal.png|Teal Rosette on a hatchling Nocturne Rosette M Pearlcatcher Fern.png|Fern Rosette on a male Pearlcatcher Rosette F Pearlcatcher Fire.png|Fire Rosette on a female Pearlcatcher Rosette H Pearlcatcher Storm.png|Storm Rosette on a hatchling Pearlcatcher Rosette M Ridgeback Clay.png|Clay Rosette on a male Ridgeback Rosette F Ridgeback Orchid.png|Orchid Rosette on a female Ridgeback Rosette H Ridgeback Mint.png|Mint Rosette on a hatchling Ridgeback Rosette M Skydancer Jungle.png|Jungle Rosette on a male Skydancer Rosette F Skydancer Cottoncandy.png|Cottoncandy Rosette on a female Skydancer Rosette H Skydancer Shadow.png|Shadow Rosette on a hatchling Skydancer Rosette M Snapper Pearl.png|Pearl Rosette on a male Snapper Rosette F Snapper Seafoam.png|Seafoam Rosette on a female Snapper Rosette H Snapper Lapis.png|Lapis Rosette on a hatchling Snapper Rosette M Spiral Overcast.png|Overcast Rosette on a male Spiral Rosette F Spiral Silver.png|Silver Rosette on a female Spiral Rosette H Spiral Plum.png|Plum Rosette on a hatchling Spiral Rosette M Tundra Ultramarine.png|Ultramarine Rosette on a male Tundra Rosette F Tundra Spruce.png|Spruce Rosette on a female Tundra Rosette H Tundra Buttercup.png|Buttercup Rosette on a hatchling Tundra Rosette M Wildclaw Watermelon.png|Watermelon Rosette on a male Wildclaw Rosette F Wildclaw Radioactive.png|Radioactive Rosette on a female Wildclaw Rosette H Wildclaw Tarnish.png|Tarnish Rosette on a hatchling Wildclaw History *Rosette was released on July 16th, 2017. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2234729 Trivia *Rosette is the secondary counterpart to the Jaguar primary. See Also References Category:Secondary Gene